


An Unfortunate Incident

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Shepard is at the mercy of the strange Turian that has kidnapped her and tied her to his bed.





	An Unfortunate Incident

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear NO ACTUAL RAPE OCCURS. I don't want to spoil it, but it is not what it seems.
> 
> This is my first tackle at any kind of rough sex, I'm more the fluffy type but I wanted to expand a bit.

_Shepard wakes with a gasp, eyes snapping open and darting wildly about the room. She is breathing heavily as she assesses the situation. She is laying on her back, a viewport above her and the stars moving past. One thing is for sure, she is on a ship and moving. She attempts to move her arms, only to meet resistance. She cranes her neck up and sees that they are tied to the bedposts. Bedposts? That’s when she realizes she is on a bed…in her bra and panties. Her eyes widen._ Fuck, not good.

 _She tests her legs, trying to lift her knees to her chest but they are tied in a similar fashion as her arms, her legs spread and her body making a V form on the mattress. She tries not to panic, but that’s pretty hard to do right now. She takes a deep breath to calm her racing heart and looks around the room for clues as to what ship she has been stowed on. It looks like she is in a captains quarters. The lights have been dimmed except for a fish tank that casts an eerie blue glow about the room._ Okay, stay calm.

 _Shepard tugs on her restraints again in a futile effort to get free, but the one who tied her up did an exceptional job. She sighs, letting her body relax for a moment and closes her eyes. She shakes her head at herself. She should have never gone into that facility alone. She should have waited for back up, but her arrogance is what did her in. That fucking Turian came out of nowhere, clocking her in the head with what felt like the butt of a Widow rifle. Her head feels like it was smashed in a few times._

_Her ears perk up at the sound of the doors opening. Heavy boots hit the ground slowly coming towards her. She opens her eyes and keeps her head up and towards the ceiling in defiance. She notices the gait is defiantly Turian so this sick bastard must have taken her and tied her to his bed on his ship. She pushes from her mind the implications of what he wants to do with her. She will cross that bridge if it comes to that._

_The Turian stops next to the bed in a parade rest and just stares at her for a moment. She turns her head and glares right back, his helmet in the way of her identifying him. He lifts his arms slowly, his hands coming to his helmet as he slowly lifts it off his head, his face revealed to her. He turns to lay his helmet on the table next to the bed, and then turns back to her, his scarred face stoic._

_“Hello Commander Shepard.” She sneers at the Turian’s smooth, dual toned voice, but says nothing. He tsks at her in mock disappointment, “Not one for talking, huh? I heard you never shut up.”_

_“I have nothing to say to you.” She says between gritted teeth, trying to sound menacing, but that’s a bit difficult to pull off when tied to a bed in your underwear._

_The Turian rubs a single talon down her arm making her shiver, “Hmm, shame. I thought we could have a discussion about what you were doing at that facility.”_

_She closes her eyes against the unwelcome pleasantness of his touch and wills the sensation to leave her. She opens her eyes and narrows them, “That’s Alliance business, Turian. And I could ask you the same thing.”_

_He grabs her chin harshly and leans down into her face, growling deep in his chest, “I don’t think you’re in a position to be making demands here.”_

_She snorts, not dropping her gaze, “Then you must not know a lot about me.”_

_His mandible flicks, and he lets go of her chin. He leans back and eyes her body shamelessly, “Oh I do. I know that you are the best the Alliance has, and I was able to take you out with a simple knock to the head. Kinda says how the Alliance trains their people.” He almost sounds bored, and that pisses her off._

_What an arrogant asshole. “You caught me off guard. That’s it.”_

_She can almost feel the vibration from his chest as he hums, “Hmm, well, does this catch you off guard?” His hand slides down her arm over her collarbone to the top of her breasts, his talons leaving white trails on her skin. He flattens his palm and cups her left breast firmly. She tries so hard not to let it show, but her eyes flinch when he squeezes her, the move sending heated sparks down in her belly into her core. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Why can’t she remember any of her negotiating training right now?_

_His scarred mandible flicks out in a smirk, “Like that huh? Well, if you are unwilling to give out your information, then perhaps there is another use for you.” A shiver runs up her spine at his words and she swallows thickly. He can’t possible mean…_

_The Turian gives her another squeeze then walks over to the desk wordlessly, popping the seals of his armor and taking off the pieces one by one. Shepard’s heart is beating erratically, her hands twisting and turning in the ropes to loosen them. She will not let this asshole take what he wants from her, despite the flush in her cheeks and her body heating up in more than just anger._

_Once his armor is off, leaving on his undersuit, he walks back to the struggling women with a smirk, “You’re not going to get out that way.”_

_“Fuck you.” She hisses._

_His smile broadens, “We’ll get to that, sweetheart. First, I want to find out why human females are so valuable on slaver ships.”_

_She grits her teeth at him and growls, “Don’t you fucking touch me.” The Turian lifts his talons and slices through her bra down the middle with ease and she yelps when he grabs the material, ripping it off, her nipples tighten in the cold air of his ship. Her chest is heaving with her heavy breathes and he stares at her breasts, watching them move up and down. He licks his mouth plates crudely, seeing his long tongue causes her cunt to clench around nothing._

_He gets on the bed and dips his head down to lick the rosy peaks, causing a gasp to escape from her. She hears him rumble and she swears he is laughing at her attempts to remain unaffected. His long, stiff muscle laps at her bud, circling it and flicking it, making her squirm and pull on her ropes. His hand not holding himself above her travels up her sides and over to cup her neglected breast, squeezing and massaging her. His taloned thumb runs over the center and she keens at the assault on her chest. Why is he even doing this? Turians don’t have breasts, why would he care? Then she thinks of the only explanation. He wants her to want him. And shamefully, disgracefully…she absolutely does._

_Her core is getting slicker and hotter as he continues to fondle her breasts, and she can’t even rub her thighs together subtly to get some kind of relief from the burning ache this Turian is causing in her cunt, her engorged clit begin to pulse at being ignored. Unfortunately for her, he notices. He stops his ministrations to look up at her with a sadistic smile, “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?” She doesn’t speak, only narrows her eyes at him, but her panting and her tongue licking her lips cannot be stopped even if she wanted to. The Turian lifts from her chest to stare straight down at her, his large form covering her easily._ Fuck, this guy is huge.

_He laughs, “Well, since you are such an eager little slut, I guess we can move on. I’ll have plenty of time to explore you further after I have made you my personal pet.” She wants to yell and scream at this bastard for having the audacity to even suggest such an idea, but the thought of becoming this Turian’s sex slave…is so arousing that she doesn’t say a word._

_The Turian licks his mouth plates and his eyes travel down to her still clothed pussy. He glides his left hand down her side, sending goosebumps all over her body. He roughly cups her through the soaked, cotton material. He groans when he feels her wetness, “You are absolutely drenched. You are just a wanton little thing, aren’t you?” She just squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers in response as he shreds the flimsy material, baring her naked flesh to him. Her traitorous body is begging him for attention, and she does not want him to stop._

_He leans back to look down at her center, the dripping, pink folds of her sex already swollen and puffy. She arches her back slightly, but he catches the movement and pushes her back down by her hips. He moves his hand to her shaven mound and traces the outline of her opening with a finger teasingly. She doesn’t know how much longer she can take this before she starts to beg this Turian to just fuck her already. He pushes his digit inside her and she throws her head back and moans at the intrusive finger that prods away at her insides. She hears the rumbling moan come from his chest, “So wet and warm.” He muses out loud, as if in awe of her. She clenches her walls purposely so that he can feel just how tight she can get and he lets out another soft groan, stretching her channel with his finger._

_The Turian pulls is finger out then gets to his knees between her legs, “You just stay put, like a good girl.” He is still in his undersuit, so all he does is unzip the front and fishes out a large erection and Shepard bites her lip and whines at the Turian’s long, blue cock. It curves up towards his abdomen with a tapered tip and ridges on the underside. She can’t even image how good this will feel inside her and she forgets the whole reason why she is in this position to begin with, not even caring that she is tied up or at the mercy of some Turian she is supposed to be killing right now._

_He settles between her legs and positions himself so that the tip is just outside of her sopping, quivering opening. He stops and looks into her half-lidded eyes with a dashing, arrogant smirk._

_Shepard screams when, without warning, he finally enters her, his hot, hard length spreading her walls to their max. She trembles when he seats himself fully inside her with a guttural, vibrating groan, “Fuck, humans are so tight.” He bends to lick her neck, and then whispers in her ear, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name.” She moans loudly at his sinful voice purring in her ear. He pulls back onto his heels and brings her hips up to penetrate at a deeper angle and slams his cock into her repeatedly with loud, animalistic grunts and she wails at the impact, her cunt clenching around him like a vice with every harsh thrust._

_Shepard is thrashing as the Turian pounds into her, his member so large that she can barely fit him. She is moaning shamelessly and mewling like a bitch in heat for more, but never saying it out loud and letting him hear that she is wholly loving every second of it. Instead she screams, “No, please, stop!”_

The deafening screech of the alarm blares in the room when EDI’s voice resounds through the whole ship, “Commander Shepard is under attack. Guards to the Commander’s quarters immediately.”

They both freeze and stare wide eyed at each other until Shepard shouts, “No EDI, wait!”

“EDI, I wasn’t-!” Garrus begins but the alarm blares louder.

Shepard pulls at her bonds frantically and yells, “Garrus, untie me!”

Garrus pulls out of her roughly and slides back to the end of the bed to untie her legs, cutting through the ropes with his talons in haste. He is just about to untie her arms, only cutting her left arm free when the door swishes open and five of her officers pour into the room with weapons raised. And of course, Vega is at the head of the group, “Commander!”

She instinctively lifts her legs to cover herself and her left hand goes around her chest. Garrus topples over and lands on the floor next to the bed with loud grunt, tucking himself back into his undersuit frantically, and letting out a trilling yelp when he gets it caught in his zipper.

The room is motionless, the alarm ringing in her ears as she stares, horrified, at her crew members. Vega is the first to say anything, “Shepard?” Realization hits Vega’s face like a freight train and he doubles over in laughter. She quickly pulls the sheet over her breasts and uses her left arm to untie her right one quickly.

Once she is free, Shepard hides her face in her hands and murmurs in a high pitch, “Oh my god.” She is completely mortified. This couldn’t possible get any worse. She would actually welcome a Reaper floating into their vicinity right now just to get these men, her crewmen and subordinates, out of her bedroom where she is naked with her Turian boyfriend acting out a devious sexual fantasy!

Vega is still laughing hysterically, “Damn, you guys are kinky!” The other crewmembers are looking down, up, anywhere except where their commanding officer is naked in her bed. At least they have the decency of being embarrassed, unlike her sniggering lieutenant.

Shepard growls, commander mask firmly in place as she points to the door, “Out! Everybody out! EDI shut the damn alarm off!” The blaring noise ceases and the men stumble over each other in complete humiliation to get out of the room as quickly as possible. All except for Vega who is still giggling like a damn child. She is going to have to kick his ass later.

Once the soldiers leave, EDI’s voice chimes through the room, “Shepard, you were yelling for help and displaying signs of great stress. I thought he was…”

“No EDI, he wasn’t.” she sighs and runs her hand down her face in exasperation, mumbling to herself, “I do not want to explain sexual fantasies to an AI right now. I’m fine, EDI, okay?”

EDI stays quiet for a moment until she says, “Very well.” And clicks off. Shepard almost thinks that EDI sounded ashamed. Almost.

Shepard lets out a big sigh again and looks over to the Turian still sitting on the floor. They look at each other for a minute when he suddenly erupts in laughter, his shoulders shaking and his subvocals buzzing. Shepard throws a pillow at him, “It’s not funny, Garrus!”

He chuckles, dodging the pillow, “Oh come on, Shepard. It’s a little funny.” He gets up and sits on the bed next to her raised knees, his right hand landing on her leg, “The great Commander Shepard and her Turian lover getting caught role playing in bed? That’ll keep people talking for a while.” 

She shakes her head at him, but a hint of a smile is appearing on her lips. Damn this Turian for making her laugh. “Okay fine, but we do need to be more careful. How about maybe locking the door before we do this?” Which they should have done in the first place. She will have to have that discussion with EDI about…rough intercourse before she and Garrus do anything like this again, just to avoid this type of incident.

Garrus nods and rumbles in agreement. After a moment of his silence, he ducks his head shyly, his subvocals chirping with a mandible flick in what she interrupts as nervousness. “I wasn’t too rough? I felt pretty vulgar; I hope I didn’t go too far.” He is so sweet, even when worried about being too rough with her, which is exactly what she had asked for. _Ever the gentleman._

Her face softens and she takes his hand not on her leg, entwining his taloned three with her five and she smiles sweetly at him, “I loved it.”

His mandibles spread in a relieved grin, “Good. Now,” he hums and rubs his hand down her leg along her inner thigh, “Are you still uh…”

Shepard raises an eyebrow at him, “Really?”

He shrugs his shoulders, “What? We never got to finish and um…” He trails off and pointedly looks down at his crotch while clearing his throat, a still prominent bulge protruding from the front of his undersuit. _This man is unbelievable._

Shepard giggles, though she will never admit it, rolling her eyes. She smiles at him while biting her lip, lowering her eye lids as she purrs, “Come ravish me, big guy.” His mandibles flare out in mock aggression and he pounces on her in a playful growl as she laughs and lays back, his arms caging her against the bed. She grins at him and cups his flared mandibles, pulling him down for a passionate kiss, their tongues tangling together, reigniting their zealous love making. But, not too zealous…

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you feel I should add in the Rape/Non Con tag.  
> I love getting feedback! Kudos and comments are much loved!


End file.
